This invention relates to an electroconductive high polymer composition which is effective, in particular, for use as an electroconductive layers of a film integrated circuit and a semiconductor layer of a solid electrolytic capacitor.
On manufacturing a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor having a manganese dioxide layer as the semiconductor layer, it has often been experienced that an oxide film of the cathode is damaged when manganese nitrate is subjected to thermal decomposition to form the manganese dioxide layer. The cathode must therefore be anodized several times. This not only is troublesome but also reduces the withstand voltage of the capacitor. In order to obviate the defects, various electroconductive high polymer compositions have trially been used to form the semiconductor layer. Compositions disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 590,968 Pat. No. 44-15,870)which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,444 however, may not be used in practice because the maximum electric conductivity achieved thereby is only about 10.sup.-.sup.3 mho/cm to provide a large dielectric loss. Although compositions revealed in Japanese Pat. No. 596,586 (Pat. No. 44-16,499) which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,698 have higher electric conductivity, they may neither be used in practice because the layers made thereof do not well adhere to the cathode oxide films to reduce the electrostatic capacities of the capacitors and because these compositions are defective in thermal and secular stability to deteriorate the reliability of the capacitors.